Fairy Tail High for Mages
by MyFairyTAIL
Summary: A beautiful blond walking towards her new school more than happy, and she had bumped into someone who had completely ruined her mood . But what happens when she finds him in the same Highschool , same classes , and sitting next to each other? How her school life will be Heaven or hell?LucyxLaxus. rated T for Language and I hope youenjoy this LaLu story!
1. Fairy Tail High

**Note: in this story to be able to put loke as a charcter i gave lucy another type of magic, and i gave her really strong personallity.**

Rise and Shine. Today is a very special day for Lucy Heartfillia who has just transfered to an all MAGES high =school , Fairy Tail High. The young blond walked towards her new highschool wearing well ironed uniform and a smile that could light the darkest places .

On her way she accidentilly bumped into a rather tall person with extremilly big muscles and blond hair.

" I'm really sorry "said lucy in a well mannered tone

" Yeah, should be ".

Lucy putted a fake smile on her face , ignored him and kept walking.

" What cat got your tongue , Blondie ?" he said arrogantly.

Lucy snapped. Her face started changing colors and steamstarted coming out from her ears

" What the fuck? who do you think you are !? i should be sorry !? YOU will be sorry after i'll whipe the floor with your ass !...and You'ARE BLOND TOO"

Lucy yelled , turned her back to him and was so filled with rage and killing intentions, that she didn't realase that she had arrived to Fairy Tail. She directly went to the principals office.

" Welcome to Fairy Tail High , I'm the principal Makarov but every one calls me Master"

'this geezer who's been checking out my breasts since i came in is called by everyone Master ?!'Lucy though.

"well , now where do you want your stamp?"asked Makarov

" A stamp ? for what ?" asked Lucy

" well consider it as your student ID card and it our school's amblem, he said while preparing the ink, so where do you want it and what color?"

"On my right hand , and i want half to be silver and half to be gold"

**Note: I changed her guild mark color to suit her magic(you will soon find out what magic she uses)**

The principal stamped her on her right hand , gave her the class schedule , and she rushed as soon as she can to not miss class.

' here i am class A-1' the blond though to herself. As she entered , a bucket of water fell on her

"what the HELL" she screamed in pain.

" Sorry , this prank was not for you , said a guy with spiky pink hair, i'm Natsu by the way"he helped Lucy to stand up and shaked her hand

" i am Lucy . Nice to meet you Nat-" she was interepted by her teacher Mister Macao

" Everybody take your seat, we have an new transfer student Lucy Hear-"

" Don't say my last name !" said Lucy who interepted him.

" Ehh.. I mean take care of me every one "

" Any who , said Macao, go sit next to Laxus, the one sitting in the back. I'll go to sleep now , if anyone wakes me, detention"

Every one nodded . Lucy started walking towards her seat. When she saw his face dark aura started surouning her. and she said in anger

" YOOUUU!"

" Missed me already, Blondie?"said Laxus in sarcasem

No one dared to ask her how she knows him exept one person with long scarlet hair.

"Hi , i am Erza Scarlet nice to meet you Lucy,"

"Nice to meet you too"

"well ..Ehmm.. from where you know Laxus ?"

" oh that shit head ? this morning i bumped into him "said Lucy with killing intentions.

Then a raven haired guy talked to her

" Hi Lucy , I'am Gray Fullbuster"

"Can I ask you something Gray?" said Lucy trying to hide a laugher

" yeah what ?"

" Where are your clothes ?"

" Shit!" said Gray while trying to look for his clothes.

Lucy turned to Laxus who was crossing his arms and putting his legs on the desk, and listening to music on high volume.

" Laxus...Laxus..."

then she lost her temper and yelled:

" FEET OF DESK NOW!"

then she kicked the chair that Laxus was sitting on , and it went flying making a hole in the wall.

Everyone jaw dropped by the force that she had.

" Wow that was awsome Luce, you are the first person that could actually hit him !" Natsu screamed .

" No he is getting up , I really wanted to kill him" she said with a sad expression.

Everyone took a stepback , even the fearless Erza.

" Are You sane woman ?!" said Laxus while getting up.

" Hopefully , Not"responded Lucy with a smirk on her face.

**_Time Skip Lunch_**

** "** Luce come sit with us " said Natsu while waving to her from a table where were sitting Erza, Gray and four people she didn't know .She sat next to a blue haired girl .

"Hi I'm Levy nice to meet you "

" Lucy , nice to meet you too "

" Can I call you Lu-chan ?" said Levy a little embarassed

" Of course you can" said Lucy smiling about her new nickname

" Now Lu-chan , the one eating all the metal spoons is Gajeel, The white hair girl is MiraJane and the one sitting next to her is her brother Elfman"

"You are Lucy? said Gajeel in surprise . You are the one that kicked Laxus 's ass ?"

"if you don't beleive there are witnesses : Gray , Natsu and Erza"

"No girl in history tried to hit him"said Mirajane

"It's because she's a man" screamed Elfeman proudly

"first thing , i am a woman, second thing, I wasn't trying to hit him; I was trying to kill him , third thing is he that scary ?"said Lucy like it was nothing

"Oh yes he is" everyone said in union.

"Lu-chan , there is an reunion after lunch were we use our magic on a lacrima and see how strong we are."

"Really?"

'that old hag didn't tell me that' thought Lucy to herself.

" And here is a list of every stundents name and magic" Levy said that while putting the list inthe middle of the table so everyone can see it:

Levy McGarden: scripts

Elfeman Strauss: takeover

MiraJane Strauss: takeover

Erza Scarlet: ex-quip

Natsu Dragoneel: fire dragonslayer

Gray Fullbuster: ice

...

...

...

Laxus Dreyard: lightning dragonslayer

Lucy-: 'unknown'

"Luce , i understand you don't want to show your family name but why is your magic 'unknown'?" asked Natsu

Lucy responded with a smirk

" you will soon find out."


	2. i'm stronger

" you will soon find out" said Lucy with a smirk on her face .

Suddently everyone at the table got shoked with electricity. And Laxus's group of friend started bursting out of laugher.

"That son of a ...Lucy no! stoop!" Erza was trying to stop Lucy who was walking towards Laxus's group table.

"What blondie?" said Laxus

Lucy grabbed the table by her hands, lifted it of the ground and threw it out of the window.

"oh really, said the girl with long brown hair, you are acting though with us ? You will pay"

Than suddently Lucy heards Gray's voice

"don't make eye contact, Evergreen will tur you to stone!"

To late. Evergreen pulled out her glasses and made eye contact with Lucy.

.

.

.

Nothing happened.

"why..WHY?! Why didn't you turn to stone?!"sreamed the brown hair girl.

"Are YOU HUMAN ?!" everyone in the cafeteria said in union.

" I think that i am human" then Lucy giggled.

'ROAR OF THE LIGHTNING DRAGON' than lucy was hitted by lightning comming from Laxus.

"You wanna play?" then a murderous aura comming from Lucy started flowing in the air

"Let's pla-"

"What is going on here ?" asked the principal who saw the cafeteria turning into a battlefeild.

Suddently, Lucy grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him of the ground.

" You fucking geezer you didn't tell me that I had to use my magic in public" said the extremly angry blond

"Well,reponded Makarov, I won't tell what your magic plus you don't have to say the spell out loud"

Lucy who calmed down putted him on the ground, he had a point.

"hey gramps, enough with the drama, said Laxus , just tell us what magic she uses"

'Gramps? Perverted grampa and arrogant grandson...great combo' though Lucy hiding a laugher.

"No, I can't" And he simply walked away.

'WTF i'm his grandson ! One way or another I will find out!' Laxus said to himself

**_Time skip Lacrima Test_**

_the Lacrima test is a test to define your own strenght,_said a voice coming from the speakers_, the Lacrima test is devided: takover mages with scripts mages, ex-quip mages with re-quip mages,...and dragonslayers mages with the unknown magic._

"Yeah Luce we are together!" said a pink haired guy while draging Lucy to the line. There isn't actually a lot of dragon slayers; just Natsu , Gajeel , and Laxus.

It was Natsu's turn'FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST' = 1000

"yeah! I got 1000!"Natsu cheared happily.

Now Gajeel's turn 'IRON DRAGON'S CLAWS' = 1000

" What ?!I can't beleive my powers are a match wit tis fire freak!"

"Say what, Iron ass !"groaled Natsu and they started fighting.

"Now it's my turn'ROAR OF THE LIGHTNING DRAGON'" All the staff members sweatdropped because Laxus broke the Lacrima .

"See that is what strong meens" said Laxus while passing next to Lucy, who letted out a small 'tch'. After the Lacrima was replaced Lucy muttered a spell. Then a silver colored lazer went out from her left hand and a gold colored lazer from her right hand towards the Lacrima that in his turn exploded.

"You are Macth with him/me?!" then everyone pointed at Laxus , even he pointed at himself(the me part) .

"Surprised ?" said Lucy while helping the staff collecting the Lacrima parts.

"Lucy fight me !" said Natsu while pointing out his fist.

"Calm down flame brain" said Gray while taking of his clothes.

"Wanna fight stripper ?!"

"Bring It!"

"Enough" said Erza with a murderous voice.

"Lucy , said Laxus with a serious tone , let's fight!"

"it's on " responded Lucy. Everyone took a step back so the fight can begin. All the girls ,plus Natsu and Gray betted on Lucy. The other boys on Laxus.

**Note: {} is for Lucy's spells and [] is for Laxus**

[LIGHTNING DRAGON'S CLAW] . The attack hitted Lucy but it didn't affect her.

"not even a scratch" said Lucy in sarcasem. "well take this [LIGHTNING DRAGON'S WING ATTACK] then Lucy went flying and hitted the wall . Lucy had her eyes closed , everyone thought she was unconsious , but when she opened her eyes, the right eye was silver and the left was then stood up and didn't move an inch. When Laxus saw her eyes he just stood ther stupified. 'It can't be..' he though, then he remembered somthing his grampa told him when he was little

**flashback**

"Laxus you see this book , said Makarov, is containing all the information about the lengendary dragonslayer"

"Really?said an intrested Laxus , what kind of dragonslayer?"

"well every one thousand years a person is born only able to use this magic, it's the dragonslayer of the sun and the moon. To know if someone posses this poweer, when he gets angry one of his eyes turn silver titanium and the other eye turn gold."

"that's so cool !"

**end flashback**

' She..sh..she is the lengendary dragonslayer ?!'


	3. The DragonSlayer Of The Sun & The Moon

Laxus just stared at the blond girl while getting .

" What cat got your tongue , Blondie?" said Lucy with a smile that looked like she was possessed by an evil spirit.

"you...said Laxus , YOU ARE THE LENGENDARY DRAGONSLAYER OF THE SUN AND MOON ?!"

you could hear in the background sounds like 'huh' .

"took you long enough to find out, you wanted a fight , you got one {MOON DRAGON'S TITANIUM ELBOW}

Laxus barely escaped this attack. " still standing? looks like you want more {SUN DRAGON'S BRILLIANT GOLD}.This one hitted him . He barely coud stand. "you BITCH i'll kill you, yelled Laxus [ROAR OF THE...]

{ROAR OF THE...}

.

.

.

[{LIGHTNING/SUN DRAGON}] !

And their powers collided , then exploded .

Their was dust every where , now on could see anything.

The winner would be the one still standing. when the vision came clear, both dragonslayers were on the floor unable to move it was a DRAW.

They were both unconscious, and the ground gathered around them. Erza picked up Lucy herself cause she didn't want any pervert near her . In other hand, they needed like five people to pick up Laxus, and they were both sent to the infirmaries.

When Lucy woke up she felt a warm heat coming from something she couldn't stop hugging. When she opened her eyes , she was blushing like hell . Guess who it was ?

"Laxus ! get out of my bed!"said Lucy pushing him.

"first , it is the school property , second, there is only one bed in the infirmaries , and third, have you already fallen for my sexiness ?" responded Laxus who had his left leg broken.

"what ?! Your "sexiness" scares the shit out of people, plus I can't believe that our fight ended with a draw"

Suddently a person with green hair and another person with a weird hair cut barged in .

"Laxus-sama !" yelled the green haired guy while crying.

"Hi Freed, Bixlow"

"Why did you let 'that' thing beat you" said Bixlow

"Laxus-sama didn't get beaten by her , it was a draw!" said Freed angry while staring at Lucy.

" what? wanna picture"said Lucy arrogantly .

" and you say that Laxus is arrogant" said Bixlow defending his friend.

" yes, plus because of him I had brain concussion" said Lucy while rubbing her head.

"Luuuucccceee, said Natsu while kicking the door open, are you okay ?"

"yeah ...who is he?" asked Lucy pointing at an orange haired guy in the back.

"That is Lo..."

Loke suddently jumped towards Lucy grabbing her hand.

"Princess Lucy what shall I do to serve you " said Loke

"Hey ,said Laxus angry, why don't you get out of her playboy ?"

"Laxus jealous?"

"Hell no! the infirmary is to small so all of you get out here !"

"Natsu stay" said Lucy

"Natsu go " said Laxus

"stay"

"go"

"STAY"  
"GO"

" stop it guys you are making me dizzy" said a confused Natsu

"Lu-chan!"

"Levy, said a smiling Lucy, you brought MiraJane, Erza, Gray , and Elfman too!"

"You know how to be a man !" said Elfman

"She's a woman, said Erza while kicking him, why didn't you tell us about your magic?"

"Who cares as long as i didn't lose any money while betting on her win every thing is fine"said Gray naked.

"Hey stripper your clothes" said the blond male.

"God damn it !" said Gray while trying to find his clothes

"Lucy , said MiraJane, you and Laxus shouldn't be late to the welcoming ceremony"

"But I ca..." Lucy was interepted by Natsu who picked her bridal style"don't worry Luce we'll be there on time"then Natsu went high speed mode.

Laxus Just kept staring at them."jealous Laxus?" said Mirajane .

"Fuck You" responded Laxus.

'hide it as many time as you want my matchmaking instinct are never wrong' Mirajane though to herself while rubbing her chin.


	4. The black out

"NNNAAAATTTSUUU! " The whole globe could hear Lucy yelling"Luce we have arrived in time ...Luce?"

Poor Lucy we could see a ghost coming out from her mouth.

" Natsu please put me down"said Lucy with a big smile on her face. Natsu gently putted her down but she could barely stand up.

" looks like it was more serious than I though " said Lucy while holding Natsu's to not fall. Laxus then came using crouches. He just stared at the two dragonslayers holding hands.

" Still not jealous "

Laxus jumped from surprise. Then turned to see that it was MiraJane.

"Oi , demon , stop imagining stuff" said Laxus .

"My instincts are never wrong,...oh look Natsu is Kissing Lucy!" said MiraJane

"What?!Where?!" said Laxus while jumping like he was under attack. In realization , turned to see the white-haired girl walking towards her friends while chanting ' he likes her, he likes her...'.

'Damn that demon girl, this isn't a place for insane people' though Laxus.

**_Time Skip Next Day_**

Principal Makarov entered the classroom holding a piece of paper " Listen every one , we're having a play"

" if it's a fighting play then count me in!" jumped Natsu pointing out his fist.

"No, its _Romeo & Juliet _, and these are the lead characters :

Romeo: Laxus

Juliet: Lucy

Juliet's father Capulet: Elfman

Juliet's mother lady Capulet: Evergreen

Romeo's father Montague: Gajeel

Romeo's mother Lady Montague: Levy

.

.

.

There was a minute of silent." WHAT?! OVER MY DEAD BODY! I WILL NEVER PLAY HIS/HER LOVER" yelled Lucy and Laxus in union. "it's not my choice , it was the director's" said Makarov defending himself . " then who's that shitty director"

" It's MiraJane"

"..."

"..."

" hello, everyone" MiraJane entered the classroom seeing dark aura flowing in the air." Lucy Laxus... we will start the play when your wounds are gone so be prepared ' Lovers'!"

they snapped " I WILL NEVER BE HIS/HER LOVER EVEN AS AN ACT !" Then MiraJane took her demon form

" oh really? You. tall Blondie you'll play Romeo or i'll tell everyone who you like! and you . Short Blondie play Juliet or i'll tell everyone your family name"

Both Blonde stared at each other for a while " we'll do it " then Mira started clapping hands.

When te bell rang Lucy dragged Mira in a corner

" from where you know my family name ?"

" I'll keep it a secret , it is Heartfillia right ?" Lucy nodded

"well I have to go before class starts" Lucy rushed in and took her seat. Mister Gildarts came in

"What class are we again?" he said

"Math"

" Math is boring. Everyone id dismissed"

And in a blink of an eye the class was empty. Lucy went with Natsu and everyone to buy drinks, but they bumped into a brown haired girl holding a barrel of wine.

"Hey , you're the new student that fought with Laxus and ended it with a draw?"

"Yeah i'm Lucy , Nice to meet you"

" Cana , Nice to meet you too"

"Wanna have a drinking contest ?" said Cana. "it's on "

"Lucy you better watch out ,that girl is a monster" said Erza

_30 min Later_

Cana has fainted and Lucy was still drinking " I 'Hic' won 'Hic' ". Everyone jaw dropped " so where is 'Hic' my rew'hic'ard ?"

"What is going on here" everyone turned to see Laxus and his group. " Well Lu-chan won a drinking contest against Cana and is now drunk"

'uh? against Cana? drinking contest? is she even human ?!' Laxus though to himself

Lucy stood up still having the hick ups " Hey Laxus"

"What Blond-"

'smooch' Lucy just kissed Laxus. Everyone were stupefied , MiraJane squealed like a fan girl , Freed started changing colors , and Laxus fainted.

"that is 'hic my 'hic' reward! now Erza 'hic' come with me, I have to barf 'hic'" Erza and Lucy went directly to the bathroom while Freed was hopelessly trying to revive Laxus

" Laxus-sama , don't leave me ! Don't walk into the light"

" he's not dead , he has fainted " Gajeel took one of the drinks and spilled it on Laxus who wakes up." See"

" What the hell just happened " said Laxus while rubbing his head.

" Lucy just kissed you" and he fainted again

"LAXUS-SAMA"

Erza just came in holding a sleeping Lucy " she fell asleep . Let's take her to the infirmary"

_After several hours_

Lucy finally woke to see everyone ( even Laxus ) waiting for her . Laxus looked redder than Erza's hair.

" Lucy , I wanna talk about what happened after the drinking contest"

" Really , what happened ?" said an oblivious Lucy. Laxus sighed from relief ." good than forget about it ! Let's go guys"

"wait t ! What happened ?"

" Mirajane? Erza?" the two girls rushed out of the room.

"Levy ?" she pretended being asleep

" Natsu? Gajeel ?" they both just whistled not hearing a thing.

" Gray?" Gray just stripped and pretended to be looking for his clothes

" SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPENNED ! "


	5. sleeping, fainting and cursing

' "Hey whats going on?" "Nothing Lu-chan won a drinking contest against Cana and is now drunk"

"Hey Laxus" "what blond-"

' beep, beep ,beep'

Lucy suddenly wakes up on the sound of an alarm clock, it was 8:50 am

" Oh shit ! I only have ten minutes!"

While brushing her teeth and wearing her uniform , she prepared her bag and rushed out from her apartment towards her school. She arrived on time . While going to class she saw a fight and went closely find who it was. Of course it was Natsu and Laxus . Laxus with no scratch and Natsu has minimum five hundred thousand volts flowing in his body.

Lucy rolled her eyes and kept walking because it was something she already was used to. She remembered this morning's dream ' It's weird. why would I dream of Laxus? ...Let's just forget it' said Lucy to herself while arriving at class

" Hi Lucy" Lucy turned to see her dear white haired friend .

" MiraJane what're you doing here ? "

" I came to tell that you have to try your costume today and tomorrow is practice." Then Mira gave her a paper that had every single detail.

" Cool when is the play ?"

" After tomorrow ". Lucy slapped her forehead and started sweating.

" Only one day of practice ?!"

" Yeah, because the Principal gave us 30 days to prepare the play; 20 days till your wounds and Laxus's heeled , 7 to prepare the costumes and now the last 3 days so good luck. " MiraJane giggled and kept walking, while Lucy didn't understand what just happened.

The bell rang Lucy rushed to her seat to find a sleeping Laxus sitting next to her. 'Aww how cute he looks when he's asle...NO Lucy ! don't fall for the enemy, even thought he looks so innofenceve...Bad! Bad Lucy ! Snapp out of it !' though Lucy while hitting herself . The door opened, everybody in the class went silent. It was a new teacher,with glasses , well conned hair and a math book.

" Okay everybody, open your math book to page..."

"ASS" said a random voice.

"Look young man, I went to the finest university, and was ranked number one , so who's the ass now?"

"STILL YOU" Everyone bursted out of laugher.

" Okay than pop quiz"

**_Time Skip end of the day_**

Laxus was still sleeping " Laxus...Laxus ..." Lucy tried everything; hitting him, kicking him, pulling his hair...nothing worked. She was almost hearing music coming out of his spiky headphones , so she took them of to see it what song it was:

Monster by skillet

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control, it's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

Laxus woke up , and saw Lucy dancing like crazy.

" You like this song ?"

" I love it"

**Notes: In this story Lucy has more of a punk style like Edolas Lucy**

"I didn't know that you like this kind of songs. anyway what happened when I was asleep?"

"Oh yeah, a new teacher came , gave a pop quiz , well i copied from the nerd in front of me , and after the quiz he started talking about shitty things like numbers and something called geometries ...I think"

Laxus stood up , picked up his back and left."No, stop!" Lucy tried to stop by hugging him from the back. They both were extremely red, even redder than Erza's hair. There was a moment of silence.

.

.

.

.

" um..i'm.."

"I told that you have fallen for me Blondie" said Laxus with a smirk.

"Hell no, it's just because we are late for the fitting session and you're blond too!"

" Oh shit, if we don't go that demon girl will expose my secret! "Laxus held Lucy's hand and dragged her down to were MiraJane was . " Oh , you're holding hands that's a progress" Mira giggled while Lucy and Laxus had little shades of pink on their cheeks. " Ok moving on Lucy try this dress"

**_Time Skip end of fitting session( I time skipped because i'll describe their outfits before the play starts)**

Lucy passed the school gate towards her apartment. On the way she tripped . She started feeling dizzy, all that she thinked of is to make it home. suddenly , everything was blurred and she fell on the floor. " Lucy...Lucy "

She heard a voice calling her name but didn't recognize it ..and suddenly everything blacked out.

Lucy woke up to see an extremely large silhouette . When her vision came clear , It was no other than...

" Laxus get out of my apartment !" Laxus glared at her and sat on the bed.

" First this is my house , my room , my bed and second you fainted on your way home so I took you to my place"

" what day of the month are we ?"

"October 23" Lucy slapped her hand on her forehead

" Shit, I should have taken more care of myself"

" Why?"

" Because every year on October 23 I'm unable to use magic and become very ill, I thought of everything except of fainting "

" Well you don't have to go home you can sleep here "Lucy and Laxus turned to see a short old man.

" Thank you old hag, typical Lucy attitude, but where is Laxus sleeping?"

" Well guess you'll have to sleepin my room" Makarov started wiggiling his eyebrows .

" I prefer sleeping on the floor"

Makarov just went sitting in the corner with a gloomy atmosphere flowing around him.

" It's okay , said Laxus, i'll sleep on the couch since I always and up there "

" I didn't know you were this nice... anyway goodnight ."

Lucy smiled than directly falls asleep. Laxus looked at her while drawing little by little a smile on his face.

" So any future grandsons?" asked Makarov teasing Laxus

" Don't go imagining things perverted geezer."

**_the next day_**

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and started brushing some silky blond hair , than her eyes widened to see that it was Laxus . She was trying to get out but Laxus hugged her tiny weist not allowing her some reason she didn't struggle.

" Well, Well what do we have here?"

Makarov entered the room holding breakfast.

" Shut up , perverted old hag " Laxus seemed to wake up " We don't have time to eat , we need to go to that demon practice for the play of hell"

" I though it's friday"said Lucy.

" Of course not , it's saturday idiot women!" Laxus took clothes from his closet and threw them to Lucy " quuick wear this.

" Why do you have women clothing in your room?"

" Long story ... so hurry up"

Lucy didn't even want to know.

When they arrived at school , they went into the theatre and started practicing

**_After pracctice_**

MiraJane ran towards Lucy and Laxus " Good news guys, I talked to Master and ...he allowed to have a real kiss between Romeo and Juliet ! well I guess see you tomorrow!" MiraJane started jumping like a wild fangirl.

Lucy dropped dead and Laxus had a blank look. They both thought:

' REAL kiss?! THIS PLAY HAS OFFICIALLY BECAME HELL!"


	6. Romeo & Juliet Not!

The crowed started gathering . Everybody was excited to see the play , in other words they wanted to see Lucy and Laxus acting as Lovers. Laxus was wearing a black velvet tunic with a ruffle collar and cuffs, and fancy silver braiding around the waist and on the chest and sleeves. The sleeves have a puff shoulder as was the style of the time. The costume also includes a black velvet hat with a large feather plume. Lucy has not arrived yet, she said that she was in the bathroom. ' why do girls take so long to come out of the bathroom?'though Laxus. Suddenly the door opened , everyone turned their heads to see the young blond , Laxus eyes widened. She was wearing a white satin-like fabric runs down the middle of the gown and is trimmed with gold detailing. A green velvety fabric along with sheer fabrics that hang down from the sleeves and bodice complete the dress. The same sheer fabrics drape down the back of the circlet headdress just like the ones that noblewomen wore during the Renaissance. " Good everybody is here , said MiraJane, Okay Lucy and Laxus can't wait to see the kiss.. Okay everybody break a leg, no, RIP of your head !" The curtains started opening and the play starts:

**play mode.**

There lived in Verona two great families named Montagu and Capulet. They were both rich, and I suppose they were as sensible, in most things, as other rich people. But in one thing they were extremely silly. There was an old, old quarrel between the two families, and instead of making it up like reasonable folks, they made a sort of pet of their quarrel, and would not let it die out. So that a Montagu wouldn't speak to a Capulet if he met one in the street-nor a Capulet to a Montagu-or if they did speak, it was to say rude and unpleasant things, which often ended in a fight. And their relations and servants were just as foolish, so that street fights and duels and uncomfortablenesses of that kind were always growing out of the Montagu-and-Capulet quarrel.

Now Lord Capulet, the head of that family, gave a party- a grand supper and a dance-and he was so hospitable that he said anyone might come to it except (of course) the Montagues. But there was a young Montagu named Romeo, who very much wanted to be there, because Rosaline, the lady he loved, had been asked. This lady had never been at all kind to him, and he had no reason to love her; but the fact was that he wanted to love somebody, and as he hadn't seen the right lady, he was obliged to love the wrong one. So to the Capulet's grand party he came, with his friends Mercutio and Benvolio.

Old Capulet welcomed him and his two friends very kindly-and young Romeo moved about among the crowd of courtly folk dressed in their velvets and satins, the men with jeweled sword hilts and collars, and the ladies with brilliant gems on breast and arms, and stones of price set in their bright girdles. Romeo was in his best too, and though he wore a black mask over his eyes and nose, everyone could see by his mouth and his hair, and the way he held his head, that he was twelve times handsomer than anyone else in the room.

Presently amid the dancers he saw a lady so beautiful and so lovable that from that moment he never again gave one thought to that Rosaline whom he had thought he loved. And he looked at this other fair lady, as she moved in the dance in her white satin and pearls, and all the world seemed vain and worthless to him compared with her. And he was saying this, or something like it, when Tybalt, Lady Capulet's nephew, hearing his voice, knew him to be Romeo. Tybalt, being very angry, went at once to his uncle, and told him how a Montagu had come uninvited to the feast; but old Capulet was too fine a gentleman to be discourteous to any man under his own roof, and he bade Tybalt be quiet. But this young man only waited for a chance to quarrel with Romeo.

In the meantime Romeo made his way to the fair lady, and told her in sweet words that he loved her, and kissed her. Just then her mother sent for her, and then Romeo found out that the lady on whom he had set his heart's hopes was Juliet, the daughter of Lord Capulet, his sworn foe. So he went away, sorrowing indeed, but loving her none the less.

Then Juliet said to her nurse:

"Who is that gentleman that would not dance?"

"His name is Romeo, and a Montagu, the only son of your great enemy," answered the nurse.

Then Juliet went to her room, and looked out of her window, over the beautiful green-grey garden, where the moon was shining. And Romeo was hidden in that garden among the trees-because he could not bear to go right away without trying to see her again. So she-not knowing him to be there-spoke her secret thought aloud, and told the quiet garden how she loved Romeo.

And Romeo heard and was glad beyond measure. Hidden below, he looked up and saw her fair face in the moonlight, framed in the blossoming creepers that grew round her window, and as he looked and listened, he felt as though he had been carried away in a dream, and set down by some magician in that beautiful and enchanted garden.

"Ah-why are you called Romeo?" said Juliet. "Since I love you, what does it matter what you are called?"

"Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized-henceforth I never will be Romeo," he cried, stepping into the full white moonlight from the shade of the cypresses and oleanders that had hidden him.

She was frightened at first, but when she saw that it was Romeo himself, and no stranger, she too was glad, and, he standing in the garden below and she leaning from the window, they spoke long together, each one trying to find the sweetest words in the world, to make that pleasant talk that lovers use. And the tale of all they said, and the sweet music their voices made together, is all set down in a golden book, where you children may read it for yourselves some day.

And the time passed so quickly, as it does for folk who love each other and are together, that when the time came to part, it seemed as though they had met but that moment- and indeed they hardly knew how to part.

"I will send to you to-morrow," said Juliet.

And so at last, with lingering and longing, they said good-bye.

Juliet went into her room, and a dark curtain bid her bright window. Romeo went away through the still and dewy garden like a man in a dream.

The next morning, very early, Romeo went to Friar Laurence, a priest, and, telling him all the story, begged him to marry him to Juliet without delay. And this, after some talk, the priest consented to do.

So when Juliet sent her old nurse to Romeo that day to know what he purposed to do, the old woman took back a a message that all was well, and all things ready for the marriage of Juliet and Romeo on the next morning.

The young lovers were afraid to ask their parents' consent to their marriage, as young people should do, because of this foolish old quarrel between the Capulets and the Montagues.

And Friar Laurence was willing to help the young lovers secretly, because he thought that when they were once married their parents might soon be told, and that the match might put a happy end to the old quarrel.

So the next morning early, Romeo and Juliet were married at Friar Laurence's cell, and parted with tears and kisses. And Romeo promised to come into the garden that evening, and the nurse got ready a rope-ladder to let down from the window, so that Romeo could climb up and talk to his dear wife quietly and alone.

But that very day a dreadful thing happened.

Tybalt, the young man who had been so vexed at Romeo's going to the Capulet's feast, met him and his two friends, Mercutio and Benvolio, in the street, called Romeo a villain, and asked him to fight. Romeo had no wish to fight with Juliet's cousin, but Mercutio drew his sword, and he and Tybalt fought. And Mercutio was killed. When Romeo saw that this friend was dead, he forgot everything except anger at the man who had killed him, and he and Tybalt fought till Tybalt fell dead.

So, on the very day of his wedding, Romeo killed his dear Juliet's cousin, and was sentenced to be banished. Poor Juliet and her young husband met that night indeed; he climbed the rope-ladder among the flowers, and found her window, but their meeting was a sad one, and they parted with bitter tears and hearts heavy, because they could not know when they should meet again.

Now Juliet's father, who, of course, had no idea that she was married, wished her to wed a gentleman named Paris, and was so angry when she refused, that she hurried away to ask Friar Laurence what she should do. He advised her to pretend to consent, and then he said:

"I will give you a draught that will make you seem to be dead for two days, and then when they take you to church it will be to bury you, and not to marry you. They will put you in the vault thinking you are dead, and before you wake up Romeo and I will be there to take care of you. Will you do this, or are you afraid?"

"I will do it; talk not to me of fear!" said Juliet. And she went home and told her father she would marry Paris. If she had spoken out and told her father the truth . . . well, then this would have been a different story.

Lord Capulet was very much pleased to get his own way, and set about inviting his friends and getting the wedding feast ready. Everyone stayed up all night, for there was a great deal to do, and very little time to do it in. Lord Capulet was anxious to get Juliet married because he saw she was very unhappy. Of course she was really fretting about her husband Romeo, but her father thought she was grieving for the death of her cousin Tybalt, and he thought marriage would give her something else to think about.

Early in the morning the nurse came to call Juliet, and to dress her for her wedding; but she would not wake, and at last the nurse cried out suddenly-

"Alas! alas! help! help! my lady's dead! Oh, well-a-day that ever I was born!"

Lady Capulet came running in, and then Lord Capulet, and Lord Paris, the bridegroom. There lay Juliet cold and white and lifeless, and all their weeping could not wake her. So it was a burying that day instead of a marrying. Meantime Friar Laurence had sent a messenger to Mantua with a letter to Romeo telling him of all these things; and all would have been well, only the messenger was delayed, and could not go.

But ill news travels fast. Romeo's servant who knew the secret of the marriage, but not of Juliet's pretended death, heard of her funeral, and hurried to Mantua to tell Romeo how his young wife was dead and lying in the grave.

"Is it so?" cried Romeo, heart-broken. "Then I will lie by Juliet's side to-night."

And he bought himself a poison, and went straight back to Verona. He hastened to the tomb where Juliet was lying. It was not a grave, but a vault. He broke open the door, and was just going down the stone steps that led to the vault where all the dead Capulets lay, when he heard a voice behind him calling on him to stop.

It was the Count Paris, who was to have married Juliet that very day.

"How dare you come here and disturb the dead bodies of the Capulets, you vile Montagu?" cried Paris.

Poor Romeo, half mad with sorrow, yet tried to answer gently.

"You were told," said Paris, "that if you returned to Verona you must die."

"I must indeed," said Romeo. "I came here for nothing else. Good, gentle youth-leave me! Oh, go-before I do you any harm! I love you better than myself-go-leave me here-"

Then Paris said, "I defy you, and I arrest you as a felon," and Romeo, in his anger and despair, drew his sword. They fought, and Paris was killed.

As Romeo's sword pierced him, Paris cried-

"Oh, I am slain! If thou be merciful, open the tomb, and lay me with Juliet!"

And Romeo said, "In faith I will."

And he carried the dead man into the tomb and laid him by the dear Juliet's side. Then he kneeled by Juliet and spoke to her, and held her in his arms,Then leaned to kiss her. Suddenly he stopped.

.

.

.

[ROAR OF THE LIGHTNING DRAGON] Juliet woke up in shoke. " You were supposed to kiss me than kill yourself ass!" said Juliet angry.

" why would I kill myself for a shitty woman like you ?"

" Lord Capulet he insulted our daughter let's fight" said Lady Capulet

" YEAHH. Because i'm a man !"

"Wanna fight Capulet ASS?" said Lord Montague

" Gaje...I mean Lord Montague let's calm down " said Lady Montague

" ASSHOLE"

" BITCH"

" PERVERT"

"BLONDIE"

"YOU'RE BLOND TOO"

**play mode off**

In the end , the play was a disaster, MiraJane sounded like a disappointed fangirl and Makarov fainted at the scene of the destroyed stage.

It was a crappy ending after all !


	7. Swimming Disaster(part 1)

Lucy and Laxus are crawling on the floor.

" do you think she's here" Lucy whispered, looking to the right and the left. Laxus checked his watch.

"no It's 8:30, we have 30 minutes before she arrive to Fairy Tail."

They walked slowly into the building. Silence was king . They walked threw the hall arriving at a door. The silence was broken, they heard the sound of people quarrelling.

" flame brain"

" stripper "

" flaming piece of shit "

" pervert "

Knowing that it was Natsu and Gray, Laxus placed his hand on the door handle." One step and we're safe".

Lucy nodded.

" YOU TWO.." suddenly they heard a deathly voice coming from the back. They turned slowly to see MiraJane in her demon form. Mira grabbed Lucy by her shirt. Laxus stood up and opened the door " Sorry Blondie, every man for himself " than he slammed it . " I'M A WOMAN AND YOUR BLOND TOO and...hheellpp !" said Lucy while being dragged by MiraJane who had demon mode off. They went into a corner.

"Lucy.." said a cold voice. Lucy started shivering, and she placed her hands in front of her face as a shield. "

I'm sorry Laxus ruined the play, It's not my fault , so anything but the face , anything but the face!"

" Lucy, I didn't come here to kill you , I came here to tell to hurry before it's to late"

" to late for what?"

" Laxus ... you like him don't ya?"

Lucy turned red, redder than Erza's hair.

" If you tell him i'll kill you!"

The bell rang Lucy ran towards class. ' this is getting intresting...let's see who will confess first' though MiraJane.

Lucy entered class, and took her seat.

" Still alive Blondie? no broken bones, no scratches?" said Laxus disappointed.

" This is how you're gonna end up if you don't shut your fucking mo-" Suddenly something jumped on Lucy's back.

" Luce wanna go to the pool after school everyone is going"

" sure Natsu, just get off my back"

" sorry, and if you want you can come too Laxus and take the thunder god tribe with you"

" No!"

" Yes" Lucy turned to face Laxus who had a smirk on his face " Sorry Blondie, to be happy I got to make you miserable"

" Laaa...XXXXXUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS"

The entire universe , even ' Edolas' could hear Lucy, who had her foot in Laxus's face. " And to be happy , you need to die, Blondie."

" I don't die this easily"

" Yeah , Let's find out"

" bring it"

Erza looked at them , then at Natsu and Gray

"Congratulations , Natsu and Gray , we found two persons worst than you!"

**_Time skip after school at the bus station_**

"Luce" said Natsu waving at Lucy who was with Erza, Levy and MiraJane. Gray , Gajeel and Elfeman were right behind him.

" Hi Natsu, Looks like we're ready to go"

" Forget us already" Lucy turned on hearing off the person she hates (likes).

" Laxus, looks like you brought your followers with you"

" Problem?"

The bus arrived . Lucy was feeling dizzy just as Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus.

" Hell no!"

" Deal with it Blondie , the pool is at the and of the forest."

"Ride this thing as long as you want , but i'm flying" ' MOON DRAGON'S TITANIUM WINGS'

Two pair of gigantic silver dragon wings appeared on Lucy's back. Everyone were stupefied.

" I can hold two person's when I fly so Natsu, Gajeel ?"

" yes I'm begging you!" Natsu was desperate to not ride a bus so as Gajeel who nodded. They took Lucy's hand.

Both wings started flapping and they started getting higher and higher.

" See you later guys, and someone take a picture of Laxus while vomiting ' TITANIUM WINGS HIGH SPEED'"

and they disappeared in a flash.

" THAT BITCH! there is no chance that i'm going to vomit.!"

**3 minutes later**

" Don't worry Laxus-sama ,you can use my lap" said Freed

" Shut 'vomit' the fuck 'vomit' up!"

**_Time skip the pool_**

Lucy , Natsu and Gajeel were already there when everybody arrived. Levy was the first one to step out of the bus following her, Erza, Mirajane, Elfeman, Evergreen and Freed and Bixlow holding a half dead Laxus.

" Lu-chan that was so cool!"

" I know, I found out that I can comfort wings when I was switching pages of the book of the legendary dragon slayer"

" By the way here's the picture" Levy handed out a picture to Lucy. Lucy looked at it for a minute or two than bursted out of laugher .

" This is priceless!"

" Yeah, Yeah cut the crap" Laxus snatched the picture out of Lucy's hand and ripped it.

" Let's just get in there"

They all entered and headed out to the dressing rooms. When the girls got out, Levy was wearing an orange and white stripes swimsuit, Erza a red one with a flower on the top, MiraJane a plain candy pink one, Evergreen a one piece green one and Lucy a swimsuit with a black top with a white skull and a white bottom with black skull. The guys surprisingly, took more time than the girls; Natsu a red swimsuit with flames on the bottom, Gray a blue swimsuit with snow flakes, Gajeel a plane gray one, Freed and Bixelow wore the same swimsuit ant it was a white one that was written on top of it ' I love Laxus-sama' and Laxus a yellow one with Lightning bolts.

In a flash they were spreading around the area, Levy dragged Gajeel to see te sea show with her, Evergreen was secretly making out with Elfeman, Laxus , Freed and Bixelow were talking, Erza and Mirajane were at the bar while Lucy was dragged in a fight between Natsu and Gray.

"If you two don't stop fighting now...I'LL CHOKE YOU! CHOKE YOU TILL YOUR EARS POP OUT !...got that?"

They both nodded in fear. Lucy started walking around to find something to do.

" I thing i'll go on that ri-"

Suddenly, Gray was sended flying Towards Lucy. To not fall he grabbed Lucy's swimsuit who ripped immediately.

"Sorry Lu-" Gray turned to face Lucy than covered his eyes with his hands. Lucy looked around for a moment than found out that she was half naked. She covered her breasts with her hand and started running to the dressing room.

**5 minutes later**

" Were the hell is that dressing room!"

said Lucy who was still wandering around.

Lucy, turned to see Laxus throwing her a shirt.

"Why did you give me a shirt?"

" Because there was electricity in the dressing rooms , plus water so all our clothes are toasted and you've been wandering around half naked for I don't know...5 minutes!"

" Can you help me put it on?"

" why?"

" how do you want me to grab the shirt when my hands are already being used for something more important?!"

" fine"

Laxus helped Lucy put the shirt on , actually on Lucy it looks like a dress.

" DAMN that shirt is big!"

" what about a 'thank you' instead"

" Thank you" Lucy had a big beautiful smile on her face." Hey wanna go on that ride?" Lucy pointed to a ride that was called the ' water terror'.

" sure , but dont you dare trow up !"

" I should tell you that ."

" yeah, yeah let's just go"

**meanwhile**

****" Hey flame freak , i bet you don't the guts to go on that ride!"

" Yeah , watch me, stripper" Natsu turned to face the ride. Just looking at it made him wanna puke but he don't want to loose to Gray. " well, here we go"


	8. Swiming Disaster(part 2)

"Hey Erza isn't that Lucy and Laxus? and Lucy is wearing Laxus's shirt?!" said MiraJane while pointing at two blonds. Erza was furiously eating a strawberry cake.

" who cares ?"

" They like each other! maybe they confessed! I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE! I GOT TO KNOW!"

" you're right let's follow them but chill down , you don't have to go demon mode!"

" YEYY ! let's go"

' God! maybe I got infected by that fangirling virus MiraJane gave me!' Though Erza.

**meanwhile at the sea show**

" tell me Gajeel.."

" What bookworm?"

" How the hell did we end up in THE SHARK TANK!"

Levy and Gajeel were swiming in the shark tank. The audience was fired up.

" You volontered us."

" I though that we're going to give food to the sharks , NOT US BEING THAT FUCKING FOOD!"

" did you just curse?"

" I got that habbit from Lucy!"

**in the line of the 'water terror'**

" hey Freed isn't that Laxus-sama and Lucy?"

Freed's eyes widened, and he started looking left and right till he spoted them.

" WHY IS SHE WITH LAXUS-SAMA AND WHY IS SHE WEARING HIS SHIRT ?!"

" Do you think the same way i'm thinking "

" REVENGE" Freed had a crazy look in his eyes that didn't point to something good.

**meanwhile with Laxus and Lucy**

Lucy started shivering.

"Hey Laxus , is it me or there is really cold breeze here?"

"I think that's the effect that i'll give you if you puke on me!"

"Yeah , Yeah". It was Lucy and Laxus's turn to go on that slide . " Yeah finally." Lucy was about to jump in when suddenly , Freed pushed her.

"Lucy watch out!". Laxus reached out for Lucy's hand but he fell with her. From fear they started hugging each other.

"Why THE HELL ARE YOU HUGGING ME" Laxus tried to shake her off but couldn't.

"If I'm going down , You're coming down with me!"

On the top off the slide Freed was freaking out . "Laxus-sama I'm SOORRRYYY! Let's go Bixelow we have to catch him" Freed took Bixelow's hand and jumped into the slide. " Wait don't drag me into th- SOMEBODYY HHEEELLLP MMMEE"

Freed and Bixelow were more terrified than two five year-olds.

"Hey Laxus.."

"What Blondie?"

"Isn't that Bixelow and Freed hugging each other? are they gay?"

"At this point, I sure hope s-" Some peice of clothing suddenly flew into Laxus's face.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"Holly shit ! That's my swimsuit botom!"

"What is your problem with swimsuits and getting naked , for god's sake!?"

**With MiraJane and Erza**

" Look they are already on that ride! AND they're hugging each other! they confeessseed!"

"Eh MiraJane, said Erza, I think It's from fear , not from love."

"Hey Guys get out of the way!" Natsu was at high speed mode. When he jumped ,MiraJane and Erza were dragged on the slide, and he hit the sign so hard , that it dettached herself and started going on her own.

" Graa'puke'yy you son 'puke 'of 'puke' a 'puke' BITCH!"

"NNAAATTSUU! You're so dea..Hey MiraJane, isn't that your brother and Evergreen, and why is he turned to stone?"

" Who cares?! I got my eyes on two blonds right now!"

**in the shark tank**

" Gajeel! get us out of here!"

" What do I get?"

The sharks came closer, and started sniffing Levy

" Anything! HURRY!"

" A date?"

" YES!YES, JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

'ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON'

The tank exploded. People started evacuating the place.

**with the others.**

" I wanna puke so much!"

"Shut up i'm holding it, to not puke on _my_ shirt that you are wearing compeletly naked...on other thoughts it will have more value"

" Just asperverted as the old geezer!"

Lucy spoted a friend of hers with pink hair.

" Why is Natsu ontop of the ride's sign?"

" You know what ? I came to a point to stop myslef from asking about his locations, 'cause he always seems to end up in weird places."

Lucy nodded. He had a point. There was a moment of silence. Lucy glanced at him ,than had a sad look in her eyes.

" Hey"

" What?"

" Do you really consider me as an enemy?"

" I don't understand"

" For exemple, Natsu and Gray fight all the time and they challeng each other, but they are actually really good friends and really care about each other.."

"..."

" Do you think we are like that, or real enemies?"

" Lucy..I lov-"

" HEY Flame freaak enjoying the ride?!"

Laxus was inturrupted by Gray.

" I told your NOT Strong"

" You want strong, said Natsu, i'll show you strong!"

'ROAR...'

" Natsu don't!" said Lucy

' ROAR...'

" Hey pinky If you blow us up i'll kill you!"

'ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON'

'BOOM' is the sound you could hear from thousands of miles.

"Eh ? Laxus? Where are you?"

" UNDER YOUR BOOBS!"

Lucy's eyes widened, than she looked down to see that Laxus was under her.

" Sorry"

" Lu-chan"

" Levy , MiraJane annd Erza ! I'm glad your all okay!"

" Lu-chan , why are you wearing Laxus's shirt?"

" Well Gray ripped my topso Laxus gave me his shirt, than on the ride my botom flew away, so now i'm completly naked."

Makarov gathered everybody from Fairy Tail , while Laxus was holding Natsu upside down by his leg.

" I just paied for all the damage that Natsu caused so the owner won't give plaint against you guys, but the bus refuses to drive you back cause the driver said and I quote that he don't wanna die, so since tomorow is saturday we're staying al a hotel nearby ok?"

Everyone nodded. Lucy walked with Levy than she started poking her." Where were you with Gajeel?"

Levy started explaining things to Lucy. " You Have A DATE WITH GAJEEL!"

" Lower down your voice, I don't want MiraJane on back, plus Gajeel, since then, hassn't stoped grinning!"

" He likes you! He likes You!"

" MOOOOO. Lu-chan come on!"

" Here , said Makarov, we arrived at the hotel"


	9. Swiming Disaster(part 3)

" Here we are lil'brats, this is the hotel."

It was a particularly large hotel, with hot springs water, five-stars service and everything.

" Hey old man how did you afford this ?" asked Laxus.

" Well.. I told him that if he won't receive you here , I'll let all the dragonslayers in Fairy Tail destroy his hotel"

Lucy came close to him than lifted him of the ground by his shirt, and started shaking him.

" Who cares I want clothes!"

" OK. Stop shaking , you'll have to sleep with your swimsuits, tomorrow brand new clothes will arrive to your rooms."

Lucy placed Makarov on the ground . Then he re-opened his mouth.

" Ah, and there was only one room who was free, so He placed twelve beds in one room , so enjoy ."

" WHAT A PAIN IN THE ASS!"

Lucy kicked him . He was sent flying, all we could see was a flash.

" EH , Luce, said Natsu, where did you send him ?"

" Where ever he is , he'll come back one way, or another."

**_Time Skip hotel room_**

" hey Mirajane, said Levy, what time is it?"

"It's 10 o'clock."

" It's to early to sleep on a saturday night, what about we play ' TRUTH OR DARE'?"

Everyone agreed, they all sat in circle . Levy took a bottle of sake, placed it in the middle and started spinning it.

It stopped. Freed had to ask Lucy.

" truth or dare"

" dare"

"I dare you to...kiss...Gray."

" say WHAT?!" that wasn't Lucy , that was Laxus who has lightning coming out of every spot on his body.

" He's like my brother, I won't kiss him."

" That means you're a coward, and they say that your are a match to my Laxys-sama.!"

" Really? Since when you and Laxus are dating?" Everyone bursted out of laugher, except Laxus who was deathly glaring at Gray.

" that's okay Lucy, It's not like it's serious or anything"

" Anyways , i'm sorry for what i'm about to do Gray." Lucy sat next to Gray. She came closer, than closer. Her lips were inches away from touching his.

Suddenly, Gray was tasered. Of course, everyone looked at Laxus.

" What? I was trying to hit a fly , but i " accidentally" hit Gray ... anyways let's move on." Laxus spinned the bottle .

It stopped. MiraJane had to ask Levy.

" truth or dare ?"

" Truth"

"...From your point of view, who do you think is cutest guy here?" MiraJane obsessed fangirl ,mode:on.

"thecutestoneisgajeel"

" I don't understand"

" I said thecutestoneisgajeel"

" say it again "

" I said GAJEEL IS THE CUTEST ONE !"Gajeel's eyes widened. In realization, Levy was extremely red , she stood up then ran out of the room.

" Levy , wait!" Gajeel ran after her. MiraJane was smirking evilly. Letting them take care of what just happened , she spinned the bottle. It stopped . Lucy had to ask Laxus.

" finally some fun! truth or dare?"

" truth"

" Good. The day when I had a drinking contest against Cana, What happened when I was dr-"

" Dare! Dare!"

" Answer my question !"

" No , I said DARE"

" Than I dare you to tell me what happened when I was drunk.!"

"..."

Everyone was silent. Erza poked Lucy." Hey Lucy, I have to tell you something" She came close then whispered some words in Lucy's ears. Lucy's eyes widened.

"I kissed La..La...Lax..xxx..uuusss!"

Lucy looked at everybody than looked at Laxus. she felt that everything was spinning, the last thing she heard was something slamming on the ground.

**after 5 minutes**

"Lu-chan...Lu-chan" Lucy woke up .

" Levy? I thought you were with Gajeel."

"I just came in right now, everybody explained me about the situation"

" what situation?"

" You don't remember?!"

" Well... I don't actually remember what happened before I fainted." Everyone jaw dropped on how fast this girl could forget something this shocking.

" Any who... Let's continue to play, i Think It was my turn to ask Laxus right?"

Laxus yawned." I'm tired let's go to sleep.

" me too."

" me three"

Lucy and Laxus were the last ones to go to sleep. They stood in front of thr bed; They looked at each other than looked at It.

" It's mine you sleep on the couch !"

" Excuse me, They say Lady's first!"

" Lady, my ass!"

" Yes , Lady's first, and dogs after!"

" Say what bitch ?!"

"Didn't you hear or you want me to repeat?!"

After several hours of yelling , screaming, and wrestling, they finally came to a conclusion: Lucy sleeps on the right and Laxus on the left, and who ever touches the other is dead.

In the morning, Lucy woke up, hugging something warm and kind that was hugging her back. When she opened her eyes she spotted Laxus who was laughing.

"Every time we sleep in the same bed we end up in the same position , don't we Blondie?"

" ShShhhh..Shut up! were is everyone anyway?"

" I think they left on there own, and I think MiraJane took a picture of us... well i'm going to change in the bathroom"

Laxus Laxus's Ipod and wanted to find out what kind of bands he likes. She took it without making a noise and opened it.

Favorite bands:

**Note: they are also my favorite bands, FYI i'm a girl**

Avenged Sevenfold

Skillet

Three Days Grace

AC/DC

Evanescence

Alice in Chains

Disturbed

Black Sabbath

" What the hell are you doing?"

Lucy was surprised, she almost dropped the Ipod. She turned to face Laxus who was fully dressed.

" Nothing , it's just that these are my favorite bands too"

" What's your favorite song?"

" animal i have become for Three Days Grace"

" Hmm, looks like we have more things in comen then I have though...well get dressed and we'll meet at the hotel reception"

"ok"


	10. escaping and almost confessing

Lucy came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a ripped skinny jeans with a belt with a skull on it, a pair of black leather high heels and a plain black shirt. " Can wego now ? im starving!"

"Okay , let's go"

**_Time skip ground floor_**

MiraJane was waiting for the two blonds. when the elevator opened MiraJane snatched away Lucy.

"You stupid ass perverted son of a bitch! If you did something to Lucy, I'll choke you with your ugly headphones!"

" Mira..." Lucy didn't finish. Laxus snatched her away from MiraJane and ran outside the door . MiraJane was running behind them with demon mode on.

Instead of being carried by Laxus , Lucy was actually dragged on the floor and was hitting every rock on their way.

" Hey ' hits a rock' La ' hits a rock' xus, ' hits a rock' TAKE THE FUCKING TURN ON ' hits a rock' YOUR LEFT!"

Laxus, entered the hallway , while MiraJane didn't notice and she though she lost them.

" Laxus, said Lucy,...YOU LITTERALY WHIPED THE FLOOR WITH MY ASS!"

" well do you prefer being interrogated by demon matchmaker?".

" NO..." Lucy looked around, and noticed a little book store at the end of the hallway. she came closer, and closer then saw someone she knows." Laxus wait here for me"

Laxus nodded. Lucy entered the shop and said

" Hello"

"Hello miss, what can I get you?" said the shop keeper

" WHaT? after 15 years you have forgot me teach?!"

The shop keeper stared at her for a while , than his eyes widened.

" Miss Lucy!"

" hello teach , looks like you've opened your own store now."

" yeah...Miss Lucy be carefull, your dad has gone wild ! He is searching for you everywhere ... but if he finds you..."

" Don't worry teach , he won't fi..."

Lucy was inturrupted by Laxus who was knocking on the door and pointing on his watch. Lucy showed him her middle finger.

" Still have the same attitude miss Lucy... Is he your boyfriend?"

" No, then she whispered, but I hope he will be. Bye" They waved goodbye to each other than Lucy walked away with Laxus.

" Who is He?" asked Laxus

" a friend...an old friend"

Lucy stomach growled.

" Damn girl, your stomach can be mistaken as some animal growling!"

" Fuck off , Laxus"

There was a near café where Laxus and Lucy were eating. Lucy said

" Did you hear Avenged Sevenfold new song " Hail to the King"?"

" yeah"

" I will play It when I'll beat you ?"

" Not sure this will happen."

" Shut up!"

Laxus was silent for a moment .

" Lucy..."

" Yes ,Laxus?"

" I have to tell you some thing important.."

"okay"

" Lucy, I lo-"

Suddenly something pink jumped on Lucy.

" LUUCCEE. We missed you !" said Natsu while hugging her.

" Great timing like always Natsu." said Laxus.

" Lu-chan look ! Me and Gajeel are dating now" Gajeel blushed while Levy was holding his hand .

" Maybe you and Laxus should try dating !" said Gajeel.

the two blonds blushed and didn't say anything. Suddenly MiraJane came out of nowhere in raged carrying a half dead Elfman, Evergreen, And a dying Gray.

" You two ! I though that Gray, Elfman and Evergreen where hiding you! PS: that's why I beated the shit out of them."

Then Freed and Bixelow came out of the café and were wearing a custom made shirt with a lightning bolt on it and something that said 'Don't Mess with Laxus-sama cause he's the best!'

Laxus blushed than yelled:" YOU TWO GET THAT SHIRT OFF ...NOW!"

Lucy was laughing her ass off

" Laxus ... sama.. the best...HHAHHAAHHAHHAHAAHA!"

" wanna fight bitch?"

" Bring It Laxus-sam...HHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well look what we got here"

Everyone turned to see Makarov dressed like ...

" Santa's Elf?" said Lucy confused. Everyone laughed.

" No , this outfit was on sale , said Makarov"

" Even If it was free i'll never buy it!"

" Moving on , said Makarov, the bus has arrived we should go back"

" YAHHOOOO!" said everyone except the dragonslayers that where already puking.

**_Time skip next day _**

Lucy was more cheerful than ever 'cause she has finally come to a conclusion: she was going to confess to Laxus whatever are the consequences.

When she arrived to FairyTail her eyes widened, she could barely stand, and dropped her bag .

She was going to hurl.

" no...no...No...NNOOOOOOOO!"


	11. Friends for ever

**_Meanwhile with Laxus and his group_**

"Come on, Freed , are you done with this stupid cat ?"

Freed was on top of a tree trying to catch a cat.

"This is not any cat, It's Mira-San's "

"Demon Girl?"

"It's a long story"

Suddenly, Laxus heard someones screams.

"Lucy..."He muttered.

"What is wrong Laxus-s-" Freed couldn't finish his sentence. Laxus was at high speed towards Fairy Tail.

**_At Fairy Tail_**

Lucy was shocked. She was shiviring , crying, screaming. She couldn't beleive her eyes. She couldn't stand anymore. She felt dizzy and before hitting the ground, Laxus cought her.

"Lucy. what hepenned ?! Why are you crying?!" Lucy couldn't respond. She pointed at Fairy Tail with shivery hands. Laxus looked up , than his eyes widened.

"Oh...My...God!". There was no such thing as Fairy Tail anymore. Every thing was destroyed, by plants...not any plants, plants made by magic. On one remaining wall there was something written with mud

'Lucy I found You'

"Lucy, who found you !?"

"MY...my..."

"your?"

" My DAD! I ran awayy from HOME!"

"Oh, shit...your DAD is a Mage?"

"Yes, the dragonslayer of nature ... he's stronger than me , than you, even than master!"

"We can fin a sol-"

Suddenly, Lucy has a rose vine rapped around her leg and took her inside the earth. Laxus didn't have the time to bat an eye.

"What hapenned here?!". Laxus turned to see everybody and Makarov.

" Luucccyy...w..wa...s kid...na..pped."Said Laxus.

"By her Dad?"said MiraJane

"how did you know about that?". MiraJane started rubbing her head. "This is going to take a while"

**_Time skip explenation_**

"Lucy is a Heartfillia?!" said everyone in union. MiraJane nodded.

"Yes , she ran away from home because her dad wanted her to marry some german prince, even if she didn't want to"

"Then, said Natsu, she **is **going to marry him if we don't stop him right now"

"I'll stop this thing, said Laxus, I'll bring Lucy back. Mira , do you know where the Heartfilia mansion is?"

**_at the** **Heartphillia garden_**

Lucy , the prince and her dad were taking a walk in the garden.

" I'm so happy, that you came back early from Paris to start your marriage"

" Yes , father" Lucy had her eyes looking at the ground. she was to digusted to look at him. He smiled evily, a smile that could make the devil shiver. He walked away. The german prine was...short , ugly, fat, or as Lucy descibes him: A fat perverted pig with four eyes that shits money. he could barely place his hand on Lucy's shoulder. He lowered his hand down to touch her ass.

" Oh my dear Lu-"

" you fat perverted pig with four eyes that shits money!" She kicked and sended him flying towards the moutains.

Lucy didn't have a choice. She would do anything to keep her friends safe. Suddenly she hears someone calling her name.

" Psst. Lucy"

Lucy looked around, to see Laxus.

" Laxus are you crazy ?!"

"yes"

" You have to get out of here!"

" Not until you come with me."

" My dad will kill every person to get what he wants."

Suddenly, the guards came out of nowhere.

" an entruder" They were running towards Lucy and Laxus. Lucy said:

" Go go now ..., she hugged him and slipped a piece of paper in his pocket, give this to everyone, GO!"

Laxus ran while the guards were following him.

**_Back to Fairy Tail_**

The guards has lost Laxus who has already arrived to fairy tail.

" So..." said everyone.

" she gave me a letter "

Laxus unfolded the paper and placed were everyone could read it

_' Dear friends,_

_ I suppose, this is the last letter you'll ever get news from me. When I was little , I never had real friends, I never experienced the feeling of being loved after my mom died. I...When I came to Fairy Tail... That was the best thing that ever happened to me . I never felt lonely being with you guys. I knew this was to good to be true, Right? I'll really miss you. Natsu and Gray fighting, Erza stopping them, Levy being teezed by Gajeel, Elfman trying to teach me how to be a MAN, MiraJane matcmaking me with Laxus, The thunder god tribe, and...Laxus.I will never forget the grat moments we all spent together: The school play, The time at the Hotel, The pool disaster. I all just want you to know that you'll all have a place in my heart _

_ yours truly _

_ Lucy Heartphillia '_

Tears stated falling on the paper. Everyone started crying.

" This is not how this was supposed to end " said Erza.

" LUCYYYYY..." said Natsu crying.

Levy was hugging Gajeel hiding her teary eyes. Gray went into a dark corner. MiraJane and Elfman were crying.

" a Man don't cry" said Elfman

Freed, Bixelow and Evergreen started covering their eyes to not cry. Laxus cried the most , he was holding the letter tightly to his chest

" This will end right now , Lucy will get marry tomorow to this douche we have to do something" said MiraJane

Laxus whiped his tears and said:

" I have a plan"


End file.
